


Forbidden (AU)

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This is an Alternative-Universe (AU) fic, where Alex is a student at Hollywood U and Thomas Hunt is her favorite professor.





	Forbidden (AU)

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Professor Hunt stalked up and down the aisles of desks tossing the papers in his hands at his students. “If you lot are the future of Hollywood, I fear for filmmaking. You lack discipline, talent, and meaningful inspiration. Most of you won’t make it in this town, but I had hope for some of you.” 

Hunt directed his attention momentarily to Alex, his scowl getting deeper. She looked down at her paper– a B minus.

“But professor,” a student called out. “How can I get an F. The Transformer franchise has made over a billion dollars; if that isn’t a Hollywood success story, what is?” 

Hunt’s left eyebrow started twitching. “Get out! NOW! All of you! Class dismissed.” Hunt stormed back to his desk and began collecting his belongings. 

“Professor, do you have a minute?” Alex asked, slowly approaching Hunt. She listened to her peers leaving behind her.

“What is it, Miss Spencer?” Hunt hissed, barely looking up at her. “If you’ve come to discuss your paper, don’t. I refuse to waste my time discussing it at length. I will say that I was disappointed in your depiction of success in Hollywood. I thought you were better than this. Honestly, the B minus was a gift.”

Alex smiled. “If I had gotten an A, I wouldn’t have an excuse to stay after class and discuss my paper now would I?” 

“You got a B minus on purpose?” Hunt challenged.

“I did. How could I pass up time with my favorite professor?” Alex questioned, her fingers traced the length of his arm.

“Alex–Miss Spencer,” Hunt interrupted. “This is highly inappropriate. You know better!”

Alex took a step back. She knew not to push him. Alex took out a paper from her folder. “I don’t want you to think any less of me, here is my real paper. I anticipate that you will find it more than satisfactory,” Alex smirked. “Take your time reading it, I’ll wait.”

Hunt immediately started reading the paper that Alex had handed him. She could see his face light up as he read her thoughts. Alex looked around the room, no one was there. She hopped up on the desk next to where Hunt continued to read her paper. Alex placed her hand beside his, letting her pinky finger brush up against his. 

Hunt looked up from the paper and surveyed the room. Without a word, he flipped to the next page and kept reading. After flipping the page, Hunt placed his hand atop Alex’s and held her hand beneath his fingers. Alex couldn’t help but smile. She wanted much more from him than that, but she knew it was forbidden for a professor to date a student. They had to be careful not to bring attention to themselves. It took weeks of dating in private for Hunt to even be comfortable with this level of intimacy in public at the University.

Alex loved how passionate Hunt was about filmmaking and how seriously he took his job. His films had inspired her to want that same level of dedication in her own craft. He was the most brilliant man she had ever met and possibly the most frustrating. Alex hated lying to her friends about being single, especially when Addison kept trying to set her up on blind dates. But, Thomas was worth it. One day she wouldn’t be his student anymore. One day they wouldn’t have to hide.

Hunt finished reading Alex’s paper and wrote A- on the top. 

“Only an A-minus?” Alex questioned.

“It’s late,” Hunt stated. “This assignment was due last week. The fact that you submitted two assignments makes no difference. Though, I am glad to know I wasn’t wrong about you.”

Hunt handed Alex back her paper. “You have tremendous potential, Miss Spencer.” 

“Thank you, professor.” Alex hopped off the desk and readied to leave. 

“One more thing,” Hunt began to say. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling Alex back toward him. He held her hand in his, letting his thumb caress her knuckles. “The password for tonight is ‘Metropolis’.”

Alex smiled. “Fritz Lang”

“I appreciate that you know that and did not think it was a reference to some comic book city,” Hunt expressed with relief.

“Sometimes, I pay attention,” Alex teased. She dropped her voice low, no more than a whisper. “I’ll see you tonight, Thomas.”

“Until then, my Alex,” Hunt mouthed. He didn’t dare speak the words. 

Hunt let go of her hand and without another word, Alex left. She couldn’t wait until the evening, when she and Thomas could sneak off into the night with no one the wiser of their relationship.


End file.
